


there's a divide between this world i've found and the weariness of our old one

by silversilky



Series: Crumbling Castle (Fantasy AU) [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fluff, Werewolves, a dash of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversilky/pseuds/silversilky
Summary: Saaya props herself up to a sitting position with her forearms, and reaches over to scratch behind her ears. "All right then, you ready to switch back? I'll be right here if you need me."
Relationships: Udagawa Tomoe/Yamabuki Saaya
Series: Crumbling Castle (Fantasy AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644868
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	there's a divide between this world i've found and the weariness of our old one

The forest floor is soft and crunchy under her paws as she runs. Fall is here, and not a moment too soon--she's always loved the feeling of leaves crackling. Light filters through the treetops more easily now that they've dropped so much of their burdens, and she basks in it happily.

As soon as she's satisfied with that, she's off once more, tearing through the underbrush like a scarlet cannonball. Her legs are so long and lithe, she's the fastest thing on the continent! Or at least the fastest in this forest.

Breaking through a ring of bramble bushes, she comes across a dazzling expanse of clear water. This pond is always nice, but it's especially good when she's got it all to herself. She has no doubt that's the case--few other creatures are foolhardy enough to stray close to her. Not that she'd really eat 'em or anything, but, you know, it's fine to mess around and put the fear of the Blood Wolf into them occasionally.

Who gave her that nickname, anyway? She's never killed anybody. Maybe hurt a few men, but they all deserved it. Bastards.

She leans her head to lap up some water. The chill of it is soothing as it goes down her throat, and she soon decides to fold her legs down and take a quick rest by the shore. She rests her head down on her front paws, and lets out a hot breath through her snout.

_\--a town enraged tormented by wolves focuses their fear on her alone and calls for one with the skills to kill her dead--_

The memory comes, as it often does, and she allows it space in her mind only for a moment before driving it out again. That's the distant past, now. She has a new life. One that allows her days like these, where she can run free in her little corner of the world.

She stands to her full height, on all fours. She's run enough for today. It's time to head home.

As she makes her winding way back through the forest, the sun begins to set behind her, and shadows cast by the trees grow longer on the ground. She remembers when this was the only time she could move freely. As long as she planned each movement to stay within the darkness, she could avoid anyone on her trail--well, except for one person.

The house comes into view, on the far end of a large clearing. She pads out of the woods and into the open area without hesitation. There's nobody in a hundred miles who would see her and react with fear or violence. She climbs up the small step, and reaches her paw up to pull a low-hanging loop of thin rope with one claw. A quiet chime of a bell inside the home follows. And then...

The door swings open, and she's right there!!! The side of her brain that's just a big loyal dog takes over, and she half-tackles the girl before covering her face with messy kisses. I love her!! I love her I love her!

Saaya giggles, before throwing her arms up in mock-terror. "Ahh, whatever shall I do! The heinous Blood Wolf is upon me! Save meee!" She lets her head loll to the side, as if she had fainted from pure fright.

Eventually, she rears back and takes a few steps away, regaining control of herself, and Saaya opens her eyes again. She props herself up to a sitting position with her forearms, and reaches over to scratch behind her ears. "All right then, you ready to switch back? I'll be right here if you need me."

Leaning into the woman's gentle touch, she nods slowly. She concentrates, and--

_\--THE WOLF IS HERE ITS TEETH ITS CLAWS GLINT IN MOONLIGHT SHE WILL SURELY DIE TONIGHT BUT IT LEAVES HER WITH ONLY A SCAR AND A CURSE THAT WILL LAST AS LONG AS SHE LIVES MAY IT NOT BE LONG--_

And then she's lying on the floor with her arms and legs curled up against her body, her red hair spilling over her face and across the floor. She realizes there are tears welled up in her eyes, but Saaya reaches over to gently wipe them away before she can do it more roughly.

"Tomoe... Was it a bad one this time?" she says softly, as she helps her to her feet.

Tomoe sways, doing her best to reacclimatize to her human form. Losing half of your legs was always a challenge when it came to balance. She solves this problem by leaning against Saaya, letting out a deep breath. "Mmhm... Yeah, that one hurt. I think I stayed out a little too long."

Saaya rubs her back, and Tomoe leans into her touch, not even slightly embarrassed at her... clothing situation. But Saaya does seem to care, looking at the way her face heats up and her gaze avoids Tomoe's. She grabs a long, black coat from the wall and hands it to her. "Here, get covered up while I fetch your clothes. And then I've got a stew cooking, if you didn't eat enough woodland creatures to spoil your appetite?"

"Hey!" Tomoe replies indignantly to the light teasing, "I've never once eaten one of those little guys! You know that! And... You know, anyway..." She reaches out to rub her thumb along Saaya's cheek. "You're the only cute little woodland creature I'd ever wanna eat up."

Saaya stares at her before breaking out into giggles. "Dear, was that meant to be flirting?"

Tomoe pulls her hand back, putting on an exaggerated frown. "Of course, my love! And am I wrong in assuming it worked?" She grins, giving the other woman a wink to finish it off. A flick to the forehead is her reward.

"Enough! Truly, I can't decide if you're more of a beast in that form or this one." Saaya leaves, though not without a quick wink in return. Tomoe feels a lopsided smile spread, and looks away.

The scent of stew wafts lazily from the kitchen. It smells wonderful. Saaya's always been an amazing cook, and she's only stepped up in that regard lately. Even though she's only got Tomoe to cook for... Tomoe focuses on her hands and finishes buttoning the jacket. Their families are fine, she reassures herself. They even write sometimes, when they're able to get her younger sister's sorceress friend to send letters through magical means.

But that'll never stop her from missing them with all her heart.

She looks down to the jacket, to its many pockets and holsters for weapons. It's almost ironic, a Wolf wearing a Hunter's iconic jet-black coat. Almost feels like she's upsetting some sort of natural order--but that's what she's good at, right?

_\--the wound in her leg is too much to go on she slumps to the ground and lets herself shift the Hunter is here her doom her end but she looks so tired as she stares the Wolf down and offers a hand--_

Saaya is back, and she smiles at Tomoe warmly as she sets her clothes down onto a chair. "I didn't say it before, did I?" She leans in to give her a kiss, soft and sweet and far too short. As Saaya pulls away, she meets her gaze, and deep in her eyes Tomoe sees only endless love and strength.

"Welcome home, Wolf."

(art by [@Sundoodle_EP](https://twitter.com/Sundoodle_EP/status/1230289412115902464))

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song beast in air, beast in water by snowmine! i'd love to read any comments you have, and you can also hit me up on twitter @tractioncities
> 
> EDIT: now featuring absolutely beautiful art by sun @Sundoodle_EP on twitter! make sure to check out their work, they've posted a lot of great stuff


End file.
